


Everything Will Be Okay

by CheshireChett



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: Ruddiger attempts to keep Varian warm.





	Everything Will Be Okay

Master hasn’t moved in awhile. He works so hard sometimes that he just isn’t getting rest. Or enough to eat. Ever since his father was trapped in the rock, Master has never been the same. He’d talk to me about he’s doing, hoping that it’d work, and when it doesn’t he’d get angry. Sometimes he’d growl, sometimes he’d throw things. I’d hide under a table whenever this happens. 

 

Master had finally concocted something he was happy with. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, saying that it’d fix everything. I believed him. I was excited. My master was finally gonna get his father back. I had run around Master’s legs, nearly tripping him, with excitement. 

 

Later that day, I came back in from going out to get something to eat. I found Master sitting against the wall, his head down and his eyes closed. He must’ve passed out. That happens sometimes since he’s barely gotten any sleep since the incident. So, I just got into his lap and went to sleep, too. 

 

When I woke up, he was still asleep. He was getting cold, so I went to fetch him a blanket. I put it on him, hoping that’ll be enough to keep him warm. I got in his lap again and cuddled him, adding to the warmth. 

 

That’s where we are right now. I don’t know how long it’s been, but Master is still sleeping. Do humans usually sleep this long? He must’ve been really tired. Nonetheless, he was getting his rest. The one blanket doesn’t seem to be working, so I might go fetch another one. Since I have fur, I never know how cold the room can get until I feel Master’s skin. It must be quite cold in here. 

 

I got out of his lap and went into the father’s room and grabbed a blanket from there. I dragged it across the floor and into Master’s lab. I did my best to put that one on him. I got it mostly covering him, so hopefully, he’ll be much warmer now. I gazed at his hair-covered face. 

 

He really hasn’t moved since I found him like this. I hope he’s okay. 

 

What am I talking about? Of course, he’s okay! He has to be if he wants to get his dad out. Sleep is important, though, so I will stay by your side, Master, until you wake up. 


End file.
